Vuelve (YOI)
by Ex umbra
Summary: Mientras Viktor está sentado en la silla que se encuentra al lado de la cama escucha los sonidos que hacen los aparatos del hospital como único indicador de que él aún está vivo.


**DISCLAIMER:** Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, ya que si lo hiciera habría desamor y posiblemente alguna muerte en la historia.

*Nota: Lo sé, lo sé esta historia la había escrito hace tiempo pero con otros protagonistas, hace unos días estaba leyendo mis historias y cuando leí esta pensé "Quedaría perfecta en YOI", así que le pase la historia a una amiga y le pedí que me diera su opinión, cuando estuvo de acuerdo conmigo me decidí a adaptarla.

Lo más seguro es que esto no se repita solo que esta historia es una de mis favoritas y no pude evitarlo.

 **VUELVE (YOI)**

Mientras Viktor está sentado en la silla que se encuentra al lado de la cama escucha los sonidos que hacen los aparatos del hospital como único indicador de que él aún está vivo.

Cuántos años han pasado, definitivamente muchos como para saber que aquello lo estaba lastimando demasiado pero no los suficientes como para dejar de visitar el hospital todos los días con la esperanza de que algo cambiara.

Aquel accidente había sido terrible, una verdadera catástrofe que había hundido en un sueño profundo a aquel que ahora a pesar de estar postrado en una cama había madurado un poco más aun sin perder las facciones delicadas y un tanto aniñadas que tanto lo caracterizaban, todo eso sin mover ni un musculo.

Sus múltiples entrenamientos en ballet le ayudaban a mantener la figura pero el tiempo manteniéndose únicamente de forma artificial había hecho que se viera aún más delgado, incluso sus mejillas estaban un poco hundidas, su piel aún más pálida de lo que ya era en una clara muestra de que el sol llevaba años sin tocarlo. Su cabello se veía un poco opaco a diferencia de cuando lo conoció, y aunque llevaba años sin verse reflejada en sus ojos podría decir exactamente le color de estos sin temor a equivocarse.

Tomo con delicadeza una de su frágiles manos, aquellas que en el pasado se habían movido al compás de la música en danzas hipnóticas, la apretó ligeramente con temor a romperla si utilizaba más fuerza, un suspiro cansado se escapó de sus labios y se perdió observando la claridad de la habitación.

-Vuelve- susurro volviendo a mirar a aquel que parecía que únicamente estaba durmiendo-Por favor, vuelve- había dicho un poco más alto con la voz rasposa.

Él recuerda perfectamente el tiempo que ha pasado en aquel hospital, el nombre de las enfermeras que visitan aquella habitación y los nombres de algunos pacientes y familiares con los que ha tenido charlas en los pasillos. Él recuerda casi perfectamente todos los momentos vividos en aquel blanco lugar, pero intencionalmente olvida los años que han trascurrido porque a pesar de que ha tenido que seguir con su vida se niega a aceptar el transcurso de esta y se sigue aferrado a quien era antes de recibir tan terrible noticia.

No quiere avanzar sin ver que él también lo haga.

-Te lo suplico, regresa- limpia con su mano libre las lágrimas que comienzan a rodar por su rostro.

Viktor siente día con día como tanto su mente como su cuerpo están más cansados, también sabe que su corazón aúlla de dolor continuamente, desde hace un tiempo tiro todo lo blanco de su guardarropa porque este le comenzó a provocar nauseas, sabe que las continuas visitas al hospital lo están matado pero aun así se niega a dejar de ir.

Observa el reloj de la pared y retira su mano, pues no quiere que haya malinterpretaciones, de hecho piensa que eso es lo último que necesita en aquellos momentos, pasan varios minutos que utilizo para colocar un poco de corrector para ocultar las ojeras, no recuerda cuando habían aparecido pero recuerda como un día después de que la practica terminara Mila se acercó y con un giño comprensivo lo puso en sus manos sin decir nada más, toma el libro que lleva casi todos los días y lo abre en la página en la que se ha estancado desde hace tres días, un par de minutos después escucha el leve clic de la puerta al abrirse.

-Perdón por la tardanza, ya estoy aquí- dice el recién llegado mientras se dirige a dejar su abrigo en el perchero pues están a mitad de invierno.

-No llegaste tarde, de hecho llegaste a la misma hora de siempre- sonríe un poco.

-Tienes razón- dice mirando el reloj en la pared- Con la junta creí que estaba mal de tiempo.

-¿Paso algo malo con tus alumnos Yuuri?-pregunta Viktor cediéndole el asiento junto a la cama.

-Todo está bien solo era que los padres querían agradecerme por haber ayudado a sus hijos- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-Yo aun no entiendo por qué sigues enseñando a los niños, hay patinadores que comienzan a ser profesionales y están más que ansiosos en que seas tú quien los entrene- infla un poco las mejillas en esa actitud infantil que a pesar de los años y las circunstancias no ha podido borrar.

-Me gusta entrenar niños. Creo que son a los que más puedo ayudar- dice tranquilamente intentando que Viktor comprenda ya que no es la primera vez que tienen esa platica- Recuerda que aun somos un equipo, yo los entreno de niños y tú lo harás cuando sean grandes- sonríe un poco pues sabe que en el fondo al peliblanco le agrada la idea.

-Está bien, lo entiendo- dice fingiendo resignación.

-¿Hubo algún cabio?- pregunta el de ojos cafés mientras acaricia con delicadeza los cabellos rubios de aquel joven durmiente.

-No- su voz se pierde en la habitación mientras observa como ese toque de tristeza inunda una vez más los ojos del que alguna vez fue su aprendiz.

-No importa, estoy seguro de que pronto despertara- dice con firmeza.

Viktor se abstiene de mencionar que han pasado años desde que escucho esta frase por primera vez y aun no se había presentado ningún cambio.

-Bueno como ya llegaste lo mejor será que me vaya- dice comenzando a ponerse su abrigo- Tengo que ir con mis prometedores pupilos en un par de horas, Yakov me matara si hago que él los cuide de nuevo.

-Sabes que te estoy muy agradecido por venir todos los días pero no es…

-Vendré mañana igual que siempre-ignora lo que Yuuri está a punto de decir porque esa es una conversación que también han tenido antes.

Él ha estado a su lado desde que el ex patinador le hablo una noche llorando para decirle que un conductor se había atropellado a Yurio, estuvo junto Yuuri mientras el medico decía que no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría para que el joven despertara, ha estado al lado del castaño todas la veces que este estuvo a punto de derrumbarse en medio de sus tan características depresiones y lo convenció de no darse por vencido, es la encargada de cuidar a Yurio cada vez que se retrasa por su trabajo o cuando lo convence de ir unas horas a casa y dormir en un lugar diferente al sillón de la habitación, porque él haría cualquier cosa por Katsuki Yuuri.

-Gracias- dice con sinceridad.

-Nos vemos mañana- toma sus cosas y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

Todos estos años él ha vivido aquella historia de cerca y sabe que Yuuri finge que no pierde las esperanzas y aunque la mayoría de la gente le cree; Viktor sabe que aquella situación se está haciendo insostenible para el castaño, sabe del dolor que siente Yuuri al ver a su preciada hada Rusa en aquella situación porque es lo mismo que siente él al ver a su ex pupilo sufriendo y no es que el rubio no le importe, solo que a pesar de los años él nunca ha dejado de amar al castaño aun a pesar de que fue este quien había puesto fin a su relación cuando se dio cuenta que amaba al joven Yurio. Sin embargo últimamente la apariencia de Yuuri esta tan desgastada como si fuera él quien estuviera en coma.

Viktor teme llegar un día y encontrase con la noticia de que Yuuri ha decidido seguir a Yurio al mundo de los sueños porque sabe que ese será el día en que él muera también.

- _Vuelve_ \- suplica internamente antes de salir de la habitación.

 **FIN.**

 **Esto salió después de escuchar muchas veces la canción "Si tú no vuelves" de Fato, que aunque muchos piensan que la canción cuenta la historia de alguien que le pide al ser amado que vuelva, para mi es la historia de un tercero que suplica porque ya no soporta ver sufrir a quien ama.**

 **Si les gusto o lo odiaron por favor dejen un review ya que me gusta saber lo que las personas piensan.**


End file.
